


TR's Overwatch Shorts

by firewerewolf101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also on Tumblr, Cuddles, Fluff, Late Nights, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, Shorts, TR Shorts, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, adding tags as I go, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewerewolf101/pseuds/firewerewolf101
Summary: When procrastination hits and I need a break from editing - who will answer the call? - Apparently these beautiful characters! This is just a bunch of shorts that are more like little moments between the Overwatch cast and potentially the Reader character! Enjoy!





	1. Just A little Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Love:  
> (luv) - n.  
> 1\. An intense affection for another person based on personal or familial ties.  
> 2\. The deep tenderness, affection, and concern felt for a person with whom one has a relationship.

It was probably midnight when Jesse climbed into bed with Hanzo, the pair often spent nights keeping each other warm and although this relationship wasn’t crystal clear, Jesse knew that he loved the ex-clan member. His thoughts often trailing to the archer when he wasn’t in a pressured situation.

Tonight was no different, his arms around the slightly older man who smelled faintly of sake and incense. His thoughts had been plagued for the past few days as to how to define what it is they were to each other, and just what this would lead to if they chose to define it.

Not that he would pressure the conversation into happening, but he wanted to know where the other man’s heart lay despite their bodies occupying the same bed. One of two things was bound to happen. He’d have to face rejection and calibrate his approach to whatever this was, or, he’d find himself with a boyfriend. The later was preferable, but he found that rejection would be a more likely approach with the stubborn man with traditional values.

He sighed out a slow breath, eyes towards the ceiling as he traced his fingers over Hanzo’s back, the action giving his mind something to focus on other than mulling over ‘what if’s and ‘could be’s that wouldn’t gather into anything substantial.

It was 2 am according to the holographic clock on the wall next to the door of their room. Hanzo was asleep, and he wouldn’t want to wake him for idle conversation. Instead he chose to, very carefully, turn his incoherent tracing into words. Three words, specifically, the ones he didn’t entirely expect the resting man beside him to reciprocate.

_I love you._

He traced the words, slowly. Over and over until he felt ready to attempt for the fourth time this evening to sleep. He rested his hand against Hanzo’s back, his eyes closing as he shut out the feint moonlit rays coming through the window. The calm stillness of the room was only disturbed when he heard Hanzo’s rough, tired voice grace his presence.

“I love you too, Jesse”


	2. Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and McCree share a MomentTM

Jesse looked up at the sky, his hat sitting against in his right thigh, his hair sitting untidily as he contemplated the stars in the night that he could see through the cherry blossoms. He couldn’t really count his lucky stars literally, but he was trying. 

He wondered just how lucky he had to be in this life to be in this moment, sharing a cup of sake over idle conversation. The taste dull compared to the Whiskey and Jack he was accustomed to. But the company wasn’t bad. In fact, the company he had for the evening was more than he could ask for. It was romantic, in every sense of what he considered the word to mean.

The night hanging around them like a curtain of privacy, drinking together and creating a moment of peace in the waring life they both fell into. It centred him, created a peace that no amount of heavy drinking had done in  _ years. _

He turned his gaze to Hanzo, whose gazed was turned out to the green grass and parkland around them. Cup held gently, but confidently in a delicate grasp. His eyebrows furrow, realizing that they had fallen into silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but he wasn’t entirely sure who had initiated it. The situation actually left him curious if anything; contemplative.

He wondered what Hanzo’s idea of a romantic date was, or if he would ever consider this to be one? It was a tad far fetched, but maybe the older man beside him considered his company in even the slightest to be further than just regular enjoyment.

He knew Hanzo enjoyed his company to some extent, they shared a laugh, the same battle ground, and even the moments after when a weary meal was set before them. But that didn’t tell entirely of the man’s feelings.

“Hey, Shimada?” He kept his voice lowered, the night creating a smaller, yet bigger space between them that he didn’t find himself wanting to strip away with a higher volume.

“Yes, Jesse?” a kaleidoscope of brown met his own, curious.

“What’s yer idea of, per say, a romantic date?”

He watched as Hanzo’s eyebrows drew together, his eyes turning downward as he blinked. The fullest form of Shimada contemplativeness and hesitancy if he ever saw it as Hanzo turned his gaze outwards again, leaving the question up in the air for what felt like a dragging few moments. Jesse had thought that maybe Hanzo felt uncomfortable with the question, or wouldn’t answer him when he heard Hanzo speak in a low, gruff tone that only appeared when he was hoping the other person wouldn’t quite catch it but would still be provided an answer.

“Anything with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews Let me know you want more! Leave me a comment down below telling me what you think!  
> Happy reading!  
> \- T.R. <3
> 
> Reblog [Here!](https://trliteraltrash-fics.tumblr.com/post/172544904426/cherry-blossoms)


	3. Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe’s been busy and Jackie hasn’t had time. Today, they make time.

Gabriel had spent weeks,  _months_  planning today. It was supposed to be his day off, the only one he was allowed in the last twelve months or so. It was also Commander Jack Morrison’s day off, and rarely were the pair were on the same schedule, let alone having the same day off together.

They were supposed to meet up for a picnic that Gabe had organised. But that was thrown out the window with the impromptu meeting with a UN Member, the stack of paperwork he had been tasked with to fax, and  _now_  he had to deal with whatever the  _hell_  Jesse fucking McCree had the nerve of stopping him for.

“Jesse I you’d better have an  _outstanding_  reason for breathing in my direction today.” He growled at the young Blackwatch agent.

“Geez man, I was just comin’ yer way because the Commander wanted to see you.” He watched as Jesse rose his hands up between them, his expression growing impatient with Gabe. He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. “He’s moseyed on down that way.”

Gabe nodded once and started walking in the supposed direction of Jack. The same scowl on his face with an impatient aura only serving to spread like death through the air. Even a few interns ducked out of his way as he stormed down the hall.

“Athena.” He called into his communications device, upon finding Jack’s office empty.

“ _Yes, Commander Reyes?”_

_“_ Locate Commander Morrison.”

“ _Yes Commander.”_  She stated. “ _Commander Morrison is located at the Satellite.”_

_“_ Understood.”

* * *

 

Stepping up to the satellite, on the roof, Gabe found Jack, two chairs facing out, towards the sea. The smell of salt in the air, the cooling wind brushing against his face as his eyebrows drew together. Jack had a weary smile on his face, and an Esky beside his feet.

“Figured we could use some time out for a bit.” The blond man said. Gabe nodded and stepped over to the chairs.

“Well, you’re not wrong, Jackie.” He sighed as they sat, his gaze turning to look out at the sea as he sat back, a drink being put in his hand. He noted that it was diluted Jack. Of course it was, the man next to him couldn’t stop considering work, not even for only an hour.

They sat in silence for a long time. Long enough for the sun to touch against the horizon, sending a vast set of bleeding colours over the sky above the Watchpoint. Gabe sighed, taking a glance at Jack.

“Today hasn’t gone to plan at all.” The smile the comment brings to Jack’s face was almost worth the stress of the day, the way it reaches his eyes that reflect the colours painted across the sky.

“At least we managed to get some time to ourselves. No work, just you, me, and the ocean.” Jack said, his bright-eyed gaze turning to Gabe.

“It’s not downing tools until you stop watering down the alcohol.” His smile was smaller than Jack’s. But there wasn’t much strain on it.

“You know I can’t do that. If either of us are caught drunk it’ll be a recipe for disaster.”

“Don’t want to take the risk?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing across his face.

“Too much at stake this time, Gabe.” He sighed, running his fingers through his golden hair. Gabe’s gaze turned forward.

It was true that the pair didn’t have a lot of time, certainly not to themselves. Not with everything coming down on top of them from the pressure of the UN and the secrets he had to keep for Jack’s sake. Plausible deniability and all that. He downs the rest of his drink, standing up.

He could feel Jack’s gaze on him, a silent question up in the air, he turns to the man, an eyebrow raised and small smile spread on his face. He motions for him to stand.

Jack places down his cup and pushes himself up from his chair, the set of his shoulders and lines starting to come into his face showing just how stressful the job of being the Strike Commander of Overwatch really is. Gabriel knew there wasn’t going to be a time, not soon, that he would be able to get Jack out of his office again. They wouldn’t be able to drink socially like this.

He loved the man standing in front of him, and he didn’t want to let him go. He knew that. They had been through so much together that it was almost expected that they would be close. No one would’ve expected that they could get  _this_  close. Officially, they were ‘War Buddies’, unofficially, they had been together for three years. Jack was his best friend.

Sure they argued and they had different points on how to get things done. But that was just part of who they were. It didn’t mean they didn’t listen to each other, and looking at him now, standing with silent confusion on his face, that there was no other person he would want to spend his life with. However much of it was left.

“Take my hand.” He says, holding his hand between them, Jacks eyebrows furrow.

“What?” 

“I’m  _trying_  to ask you to marry me.” Gabe huffs. “So take my damn hand!”

“Oh! Right. Sorry.” Jack laughs, the sound rumbling in his chest as he putts his hand in Gabriel’s.

“Jack Morrison.” He starts, looking the man in the eyes as he takes a small box out of his back pocket. “You’ve been with me through hell and back. Do you think you’d like to be there to storm the gates of  _Ceilo_  as well?”

There’s a moment of silence between them where Gabriel thinks that Jack will say no, that it was pointless to ask the question. After all, they wouldn’t really have time for an official marriage. It isn’t until he feels a sudden force in his arm pulling him up and into Jack’s arms that he’s realised what’s been said.

“Wasn’t planning on you asking first, but there’s not a chance you’re getting rid of me now, Gabe.”

The son of a gun was going to propose as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews Let me know you want more! Leave me a comment down below telling me what you think!  
> Happy reading!  
> \- T.R. <3
> 
> Reblog [Here!](https://trliteraltrash-fics.tumblr.com/post/123/take-my-hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews Let me know you want more! Leave me a comment down below telling me what you think!  
> Happy reading, Stay Safe and Happy Easter!  
> \- T.R. <3
> 
> P.S You can reblog this on Tumblr [Here!](https://trliteraltrash-fics.tumblr.com/post/172338579111/just-a-little-loving)


End file.
